


Between

by kuruminui071031



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Triangles, One-Sided Relationship, Reaper just came out, Smut, please be aware that my english is not good, soldier 76 first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuruminui071031/pseuds/kuruminui071031
Summary: Reader is a newly recruited member of Overwatch with her skills in hacking, criminal profiling and behaviour psychology. But she lacks fighting and shooting abilities, so an intensive training by Soldier 76 begins. A girl with warm heart and pure smile, she somehow comforts every agents in Overwatch, typically Soldier 76, and it makes their relationship somewhat special. And this is being sighted by Reaper, a member of Talon.





	1. First

After an all-night mission in Dorado, Soldier 76 decides to have a cup of coffee in Cafe Bueno. It was his one of the favourite coffee place in Dorado, so he knows every single servers there. 

He enters the cafe and takes a sit near the left window, which is his usual seat. He expected Rosy would come to serve him as usual, but someone else came.

Small girl who just looks like in twenties came with her pony-tailed hair swinging.  
"Buenos dias, what would you like to have sir? " 

Since it was always Rosy who took his orders more than 10 times, he was a bit surprised to see a new server so he paused a moment.  
Then the girl asked again.

"Oh, you are looking for Rosy. Is it right? She is sick these days, you know she is old enough. So she asked me to take care of this cafe once a week.  
But I can guess that you are not that frequent visitor to our cafe, because it has been more than one month since I've been working here every tuesday.  
Or are you just busy on tuesdays? Thats' why? "

The girl talked SO MUCH, as if the motor is on her mouth. She chattered as if she and Soldier 76 had met before.  
But it somehow interested Soldier 76, because it has been a while since he listened to someone else talking about their daily lives, not related to missions and military things.. To see someone who chats about her life with briliant eyes. Her voice was calm but cute, and it made things she say much more interesting.

Not giving an enough time for Soldier 76 to answer, She asked him again.

"Anyways, I think I can guess what you want to have for a drink now. Can I guess it? If I get it wrong, I will give you an egg-tart for free.  
But if I get it right, please don't lie and admit it! It's so important for me to guess the right answer! "

Interested, Soldier 76 answered nodded his head, thinking of a chocolate frappuccino. At first he wanted to drink an Iced Americano, but he wanted to give a little twist. No one would guess easily that white haired man almost in his fifties would like to have a chocolate frappuccino. 

"Hmm. Let me see you. Your eyes are bit reddish, you must be tired. What did you do last night? Anyway, I can guess that you want to get rid of your drowsiness.  
Maybe an Americano. But since it is hot summer, an iced one. Not yet, I'm not finished. This is not my final answer." 

Soldier 76 was surprised a little bit, because that was the exact reason why he entered this cafe today. To calm himself, he changed his position a bit.

Then the girl said,  
"Wait. You just moved your hand. Then the drink might be something else! You made up your mind to trick me! Isn't it? Ohh.. it is getting funnier.  
Hmm.. what would be the least drink to think of for a middle aged man to have.. " She stared at Soldier 76's visor close, with her arms folded.

She had light brown eyes, and it met Soldier 76's pure blue eyes for a moment. Her eyes looked so deep to Soldier 76, making him to turn away his face.  
It has been a long time since he looked someone else's eyes that close. 

"Uhh. I can't see your eyes because of that visor. It makes me so hard to guess! Anyway, I think it would be Frappuccino ones. That seems like the most awkward drink to have in morinings in our menu. Hmm Then chocolate? Strawberry? Vanilla?......."

Soldier 76 became stiff as she gets close to the answer. After carefully observing him, she gave her answer.

"The answer is chocolate frappuccino. Am I right? "

"How did you know ? " Soldier 76 asked her, stunned.

"Oh, It is the first time to hear your voice since we've met in 10 minutes. Maybe that's because I chatted alone too much. Sorry for that.  
You do really have a good voice! Ahh anyway, I GOT IT RIGHT!!!!!!! "

She jumped and yelled in joy. "Thanks sir, you really made my day. I gained confidence about my guessing abilities."

When she complimented his voice, his heart pounded a bit. Her eyes made her compliment seem honest and sincere.  
And the way she jumping and yelling in joy made her look more lovely and cheerful. As an old man, he liked those vigorous.  
At that very moment, Soldier 76 thought it might be good to have a person like her beside him, giving a bright cheer to his desolate life. 

"Explain me more. How did you get it ? " Soldier 76 asked her to conceal his thoughts and emotions. She might be able to read these too.

"Actually, it might have been more complicated if I have heard your actual voice. I thought you are in middle of thirties, or early fourties.  
So I thought maybe a chocolate would fit you more. But you are older than that by your voice. You look younger than your age! So It might have led me to another answer. Haha, I know it doesn't make sense. But making guesses are half based on your responses, and half based on pure luck. So I was lucky this time."

An attractive little girl complimenting him not only on voices, but also his looking made him flattered.  
He knew that it was just an empty talk, but the girl somehow made him to believe in it.  
As his job is a commander of reformed Overwatch, which deals with a lot of secrets, he always had habits of save his breath and stay alert on anyone.  
That sometimes made him fatigue and desolate. 

But 20 minutes with this girl made it different. Although he didn't talk a lot, it made him feel comfortable and free.  
Her vibrant energy somehow made soldier 76's heart warm. Her eyes made him to forget about other things. 

"Thanks for making my day sir. I really enjoyed talking with you. I'll get you an iced americano as you actually wanted."  
She smiled and went back to kitchen.

After few minutes, she came back with her trays.  
"Here is an iced americano and an egg tart. Don't worry I'm giving it to you for free. I hope you enjoy your day today and hope we can see you some other tuesday sir." 

That day was the first day Soldier 76 eating an egg tart. He didn't like eating desserts, but he somehow wanted to try this one as an exception.  
And it was sweet. He couldn't easily decided whether it was because the tart was really sweet or it was because his heart was warm enough to enjoy anything.

 

After coming back to the headquater in Swiss, he desperately hope his next mission to be in Dorado on mondays or tuesdays, but it didn't happen soon.  
2 months after, he could finally visit the cafe again in tuesday. He would like to have a hot green tea for today, and he wondered if the girl could get it right again.

But there wasn't Rosy, and also he couldn't see the girl. He asked someone new about them, and she said Rosy had died and the girl have quit and moved to another country.  
Soldier 76 was a bit sad to think that he won't see her forever from now on. 

 

It was 3 months after, that he saw her again at the final interview of the Overwatch's newly recruited agents.


	2. Second

After looking numbers of candidates for new agents, Soldier 76 became tired.   
All of the candidates were good, but abilities of them somehow overlapped with that of current Overwatch agents. No specialties.

As Ana and Reinhardt assessing candiate's basic physical abilities and aiming skills, Soldier 76 assessed candidate's speicalites.  
Until now, the bomb expert and the sniper were the best, but they felt a bit deficient to Him.  
As he was waiting for the next candidate to come in, he looked the resume of him or her, and he was surprised to see a familiar face on it.

" ____(Y/N). 21 years old. Specialties in hacking, criminal profiling and behavioural psychology. "

It was the girl Soldier 76 had a talk in Cafe Bueno. It was the girl soldier 76 had wanted to see once more.   
Soldier 76 's heart pounded a little bit. Now he could understand why the girl wanted to guess his choices desperately. She majored in behavioural psychology and wanted to use her skills as hacker and criminal profiler. 

He couldn't resist his feelings of joy, but since it is such an important part of Overwatch business, he made up his mind to be calm and cold as usual.   
Overwatch recruits only one or two new agents each year, so it should be really perfect.   
Soldier 76 was a professional who bore all hardships through his life, so it was not that hard for him to supress and control his personal feelings in work. 

As he got ready, he said "Come in."

"Hello, sir. It is such a honor to be able to survive until the final round of Overwatch. My name is _______ (Y/N)."  
The girl smiled brightly and her voice was lovely as always. But Soldier 76 could feel that she was being nervous and trembling.  
Actually she was trembling too much that she barely looked at his face, and she seems she can't recognize that it is him she served at the Cafe bueno. 

"All right. This interview will be simple and fast. All you need to do is to look for any evidences and clues in my computer, and discover things about me that would hurt me or sway me the most. I'll give you 5 minutes. " and Soldier 76 moved from his desk to the sofa near the left window of his office room. 

The girl then moved to soldier 76's computer, and busily moved her hands. 

Soldier 76 thought that it might be hard for that little girl to hack and find some meaningful things about him.   
The computer has been protected and upgraded by numerous experts in Overwatch already.   
As he watched her through his visor, he thought such a little and baby-hand of her would not be able to find anything.   
He became a bit sad momentarily to think she won't be able to be selected, so he tried to keep the image of her right now as much as he can.  
Because He won't be able to see her again.

5 minutes have passed and Soldeir 76 cleaned up his mind and came back to the cold hearted soldier.  
"So, tell me about what you've found about me. Remember, it should be the most powerful one to hurt or sway me fatally."

The girl came close to him. But her eyes were glowing with her tears and looked so sad and full of sympathy. Soldier 76 wondered why.  
She said, with a hoarse voice.  
"Sir, Please be aware that I'm doing this just to pass the interview. Eventhough I'm doing it as an interview task, but still I'm feeling terribly sorry for you.   
So don't be afraid that I won't tell anybody about this even if I can't become a new agent. Don't worry. I want you to believe me in that."

Soldier 76 wondered what would be the fact of him that made her to say and cry like that. Will it be that crucial? But he didn't worry because he still didn't believe the girl would find something that fatal from his computer. No one did til now on. 

"Okay, go on. " Soldier 76 answered without being stirred. 

He saw her taking a deep breath and say.

"Jack, don't hate yourself too much. It is none of your fault. Don't blame yourself for Gabriel's disappearance. You did your best. And I am sure he will know it."  
Saying this, a tear rolled from eyes. Her eyes were looking at the visor of soldier 76s' as if she would penetrate it and look his bare blue eyes. 

Soldier 76 was shocked. No one here except Ana in Overwatch knew his real name, Jack Morrison, the name he used before the explosion in Overwatch years ago. He was sure he had made a lot of efforts to keep that secret inside himself. Also, Ana even didn't know his feelings and guiltness about Gabriel. 

He was also sure that no one could break in to his computer to look for something else. It was the computer of Overwatch's Commander.  
Mutual security systems were on. Even Soldier 76 himself found it hard and annoying to look for some documents in his computer because of harsh security systems. Also he was sure that he didn't keep documents about his past and Gabriel in that computer. This couldn't be possible.

Soldier 76 became breathless. Not only by her hacking skills, but also it was the first time who actually called his real name, Jack.   
After the explosion, he decided himself to become wholly as the Soldier 76, and asked Ana not to call him by his name.   
He suddenly forgot his real name and his identity and memories as Jack Morrison, and there only remained Soldier 76.   
Maybe this is why he sometimes felt desperately lonely and miserble. But he comforted himself that he is managing it well.

However, this girl called his name in almost ten years. With her full worries and tears. No one had called him like that.   
Soldier 76 couldn't do anything or say anything for minutes. Surely it was the most fatal word. She passed the interview almost perfectly. 

"Okay. Go out and wait in the conference room in 4th floor. Your results will come out withing one hour."  
Soldier hardly informed her, trying to clean his mind and to avoid her eyes. He didn't want anyone to see or feel his current state. 

"Yes sir. Thanks for your time." The girl then went out. 

 

Soon after the interview, Ana, Reinhardt and Soldier 76 began their discussion about candidates.   
The final candidates were the bomber, the sniper, and the hacker. 

"Surely the hacker has the most unique ability. Other current Overwatch agents don't have that skill." Reinhardt said.

"I know, but she is too weak. She barely has experience in fight. She even doesn't know how to hold the gun correctly and aim the target.   
Even though she is an inside agent, she still has to have a combat ability to at least keep herself safe. One relief is that she seems fast in absorbing and learning new things. " Ana added

Soldier 76 was deep in thought. She surely had the ability that Overwatch is lacking for. But Ana was also right. She was too weak.  
But as Ana and Reinhardt assessed, she seemed to have possibilites. If trained hard, she might be able to defend herself at least.   
Also, Soldier 76 didn't want to miss her. She might also bring some cheerful energies to the team, as she did to him before at the cafe. 

"Then let's recruit 2 people this year. The bomber and the hacker. How about that? " Soldier 76 finally said.

"I think that's a practical idea. To have dealer and supporter at once. But the problem is time. We need them to be ready quickly.  
They have to get new recruit-intensvie training sessions. But since November is the busiest month to us, currently no one have time to care for two of them, except me. Also I can handle only one of them, and I even don't have experience to train someone who has barely no experince in combat before. " Ana said.

"Then I will take care for her and give her the best training. " Soldier 76 added.

"What? I know you will be the best teacher for sure 76, But you haven't taught someone in ages! Also wouldn't it be too much burden for you to serve as Commander and teacher ? " Reinhardt asked 76 with full of surprises.

"It would be. But I guess there is no other person than me to take care of the hacker. She should be trained from the bottom. It might be hard, but I think  
she has worth for it. " 76 said.

"Fine. Then let's go and inform it to the two new agents.76 you go and tell the hacker, I will go and tell the bomber." Ana said.

 

The girl was sitting on a chair in the waiting room. As 76 enters, she stood up and looked his visor for an answer.   
She looked so nervous.

"Congratulations _______(Y/N). You became our new agent from now on. However, as you lack seriously in phsycial abilities, you need to get intensive training for at least one month, and should pass the final test. Your main..."

As 76 said til now, the girl smiled and cried simultaneoulsy. "Thanks sir, thanks. Oh my gosh I can't believe I made it.. oh it can't be real..is it real?..."  
The chattery girl seemed to be returned. It made 76 slightly smile, but He hide it.

"Yes, calm down. You need to pass your final test still. So I'll be in charge of your training. I'm renowned for hard trainings, so you should be ready." he said.

"Of course, sir, I would do anything. Oh I'm so happy to hear that you would be my first teacher! I will not disappoint you sir. AH by the way, What should I call you sir? " she asked.

"Like anyone else, call me soldier 76 or 76 or commander from now on. Also, we use codenames here, and you should also have one. Do you have anything in mind? " 76 asked.

"umm. yes! I have dreamed it since I was a kid. Liliana! How is it Commander? " she asked with her brilliant eyes.

76 thought it matches her heavenly. She reminded of pure lily flower. What a lovely name and a lovely girl. 76 thought himself.  
But he answered cold, trying not to reveal his feelings. 

"Do whatever you want.The training will be start from monday, which is two days after. So go home and pack your stuffs and come back. Enjoy your last weekend outside, Liliana. " and soldier 76 went out.

Liliana was happy for sure.


	3. Third

That weekend felt like a years to 76. He thought himself that he was excited for his new activities, training a new agent.   
But inside he couldn't fully deny that he was more excited that the new agent was Liliana.   
He was full of hope to make her the best agent in Overwatch. 

Monday morning came, and Liliana came. 

76 guided her to her own room in 6th floor. The room was the smallest room in dormitory, since she was the new agent. 

"This will be the room for you from now on. Everything you will need is inside here. But you should share bathroom and shower facilities with others in 6th floor. But nothing to worry, since there is only you and d.va and tracer in this floor. And there are two bathrooms and shower facilities each." 76 explained.

Liliana's eyes were glowing. "I've never been to a decent room like this before. I always used to share them with others in home and school. Thanks commander! "

76 was also pleased to see her liking her room. But as always, he was too good at conealing his feelings.  
"Now leave your stuffs here and change into these training clothes. And come down to 1st floor, to the training room. " and he left.

As he left, Liliana jumped to her bed in pleasure. Grown in orphanage, she never had her own room. Also in school, she shared a unit with at least six of her colleagues. She was full of joy.   
The moments that she tried desperately at her best to learn hacking and psychological skills while doing numerous part time jobs passed her thoughts.   
All she could believe was only herself. To live life normally, she had to stand up alone and make herself valuable.  
Being abandonded from parents, her brain was only thing she could belive in and didn't betray her.   
Her own scar like this made her strong but heartful and warm woman.

Then she changed her clothes. It was a light-pink and white uniforms with a top and leggings.   
She liked them, though it seemed to fit. But she saw other agents wearing uniforms like this before, so she didn't mind.

But it affected 76 when he saw her. In sporty uniforms, she seemed much more cheerful and vital. She looked so good in pink colors.   
And uniforms made her body seems more firm and healthy. Although she was not that tall, she was not that slender as it looked first.

Also it was the first time to see her hairs untied. She had always tied her hairs to pony tails, but this time it wasn't.  
Her hair was light brown, same as her eye color, and the length was among her breasts.   
New look of her captured 76's sight, and it somehow felt different to him.

"Liliana, please tie your hair when you train. It might distract yourself." 76 ordered. Actually, it was distracting himself.

"Oh, sorry commander. I forgot. " she answered and tied it quickly. 

"Today I'm gonna check your current status and plan our training programs. Do your best." and then 76 ordered her several activities.  
Short distance running, long distance running, push-ups, bar exercises...etc.   
76 can see she was trying her best, but obviously her results were terrible. She had far more way to go.

But Liliana trying desperately to hang on the chin-up bar as long as she could was so CUTE.  
Her frown face and her baby hands holding the bars.. 76 couldn't resist but to smile a bit. Fortunately, no one saw it.   
He questioned himself, 'would this be the feeling of the father seeing her own daughter?'. His heart was itchy. 

After all, she was exhausted, sweating a lot. 76 came along her and said her in cold voice.  
"I know you tried, but you are far more terrible than I thought. You need to work out way more than I originally planned." 

"I will do anything, so just order me commander !" Liliana said in cheerful voice.

Soldier 76 ordered her numerous basic workouts, and it was actually REALLY a lot, that she should invest her whole days in it.   
She had to take other orientations also, so 76 thought she might not be able to complete this everyday.   
But still he wanted her to enhance her basic strength as quickly as possible, so he imposed those plans.

He heard that Ana will check his new agent, the bomber, once every three days and this was the average rate.   
But he informed Liliana that he will be checking her every two days, to make sure her training more intensive. 

Everytime soldier 76 says a thing, Liliana responded as if it is a bible. She nodded her head quickly, and her eyes were sparkling.   
And those eyes of her always seemed to tyring to see 76's eyes directly. 76 couldn't bear it well. 

To reveal his secrets and emotions, soldier 76 always had his visor on after the explosion. And it seemed that visor had its effect on others.   
No one can read what 76 is truly thinking or feeling, and 76 also felt that way. 

However, she was different. Although strong visor still didn't let her to see his eyes directly, 76 felt somehow her eyes are keep glancing his blue eyes.   
He was afraid of it. He was afraid of his feelings or secrets being revealed to anyone else. It also applied to Liliana. 

But he was more afraid of this. He felt somewhere deep inside his heart, he wanted to share everything just to her, and to be comforted by her warm heart.   
When he realized this voice of his, he had to clean up his mind. He was your commander, and you were the newest agent, very young and beautiful.   
So he started to act colder to Liliana, to reveal his feelings and desires. 

"Then lets see after two days, agent. Don't disappoint me. " He said and left the training room. 

 

He promised to check her up every two days, but it felt too long for him.   
So he glanced over her whenever he had some free time.   
How she is doing her work out, How she is doing her orientation tasks, With whom she has lunch and dinner....and even about, how does she look  
and how often she smiles..

Soldier 76 couldn't help but to care every details of her. He rationalized himself that as a commander, caring for his new agent is nothing odd but natural. 

Also he could find out that as he had expected before, every agents liked her. Her bright and pure energy seems to heal others.   
Everyone enjoyed talking with her, and she seemed to bring positiveness to entire Overwatch group.  
This made soldier 76 relieved and pleased as the commander.   
But at the same time, it made him feel a little bit sad that he was not the only one for her kindness, as a man Jack Morrison.


	4. Fourth - Soldier's POV

It has been over two weeks since Liliana came to Overwatch.  
After watching over her for few days, I was able to memorize her daily routine.

*6:00 am

I think she wakes up then. After 10 minutes, she leaves her room and starts jogging around the ground.  
She usually does that for 30 minutes, and it also became a routine for me to look her down jogging from my room.

At first I desperately wanted to jog with her too, pretending that I always have done my morining jogging at 6am ever since I was a baby. But many voices inside my head fought each other.

'What if she thinks it weird? Hey, no one will think morning jogging as weird. 6am jogging is the most common thing in workouts! '

And then other voices came.

'What if someone discovers that I have an interest in her? Oh, no one observes you that carefully man. Besides, you are acting very well and treating her coldly. Come on man, let's go and jog with her. One more jogging will not hurt you.'

It was after three days of agony that I finally took side of 'jog with her' voices.  
I woke up at 5:30 am, and prepared for 30 minutes to trim down my face like no-makeup makeups.  
This was the point. To look natural as I've just woke up, but still look better than my original face.

After natural grooming, I was heading down the stairs when I met Ana.  
"Hey, did hell freeze over? Such a night owl like you woke up at this time?????? " Ana asked.  
Oh my. Why is it her to see at this moment?  
"Um. I slept earlier last night. And I..." I stumbled.  
"Were you sick last night? What made you to sleep early? You usually don't sleep until 2am! I'm worried about you.  
There is a proverb in East countries that 'When old men change, it means the death of them is close." She giggled.  
"No, not sick, just ... And I think we are not that much old me.." I lost words.  
"I gotta go. It's okay if you are not sick. Anyways, it's so strange! Good morning! " She left.

And She made me lose every single courages inside my heart. 6am jogging too weird for me... Such a old man....  
I came back to my room and compromised to just watch over her jogging at my room instead.

But anyways, I've changed from the night owl to the morning person. Am I really close to death?

 

___________________________

* 8:30 am

Breakfast time. I usually take seats with Ana, Reinhardt. And Liliana takes seats with D.va.

"Ohio, Commander! " Liliana greets me in big smile.  
'ohio' is 'good morning' in Japanese. _____(y/n) says good mornings in different languages every day. Buenos dias, bonjour.....etc.  
I liked 'ohio' the best. Although I barely know Japanese, her accent of saying Japanese is super cute.  
Also I found out that 'ohio' is the best greeting she says when she is in really good mood.  
She must be happy today. It gave me relief. 

"Good morning. Are you ready for today's session? " I asked her dryly.  
"Uhh..Is that the first word you say after good morning ? You must be so tired Lily.." D.va answered bluntly. She never helps.  
"If you were in my charge when you first came here D.va, you wouldn't be able to sleep. " I answered and her and Liliana smiled.

 

_____________________

*10:00 am

Training session with her. I tested her and counted her records. She broke her records again. 

"Good job, You must have been training hard. " I said.  
"Oh really? I'm so glad!!!!! Getting compliments from you makes my day! Actually Jesse and Lena have taught me a lot.  
I didn't know Jesse was that good at pulling up bars. Some tactics he taught me worked out today! " She giggled.

It was always like this. I talk one sentence and she talks back countlessly. I enjoyed it a lot. But today..

"Jesse? You call him by his name? "  
"Me and Jesse, Lena, Hana became friends! Although I'm the youngest, they said I can call their names! So kind!" Liliana said.

"Yeah.. Jesse is always kind to women." I said cynically.  
"By the way, you don't even call me in code names, but only Commander. Are there any reasons? Am I being too uncomfortable? "  
I asked. She always called me Commander. Of course no one knows my name to call me, but still they called me 76 as a term of intimacy. But she didn't. I always wondered why. 

"Umm.. Because you are my one and only Commander! I think it describes you better! I also think it describes better about how much I respect you. Uhh I really like the presence of Commander like you..who takes care of me a lot. It's the first time in my life!  
But if you prefer 76 more, I can change it." She answered.

"No, It doesn't matter. I was just curious. Today's session is done. I have written down some of the things you should revise.  
I will check them next time."

The session ended and I came back to my office.  
As I close the door, I couldn't help but to smile. She said that I am ONE AND ONLY, FIRST Commander she has had.  
It made my heart to beat fastly.

I've never noticed before that the word 'Commander' is such a sweet word. 

 

\-------------------

*12:00 pm

I usually have lunch at cafeteria with other agents, but today I have a conference outside.

I wonder what she is having right now. 

 

______________________

*7 :00 pm

I came back to headquaters. When it was just normal days, I would have watched her training alone, or taking orientation classess, even just a glance of it. But since today I couldn't, I feel a bit hallow. 

At cafeteria, dinner menus are ready and agents are having it right now.  
Today's menu is pasta, and I can choose from tomato sauce, cream sause or rose sauce.  
I can guess it for sure that she has chosen cream one. 

When I reached the table of agents, I can find her having a same pasta as mine. Cream pasta, I was right.  
I was proud of myself for a moment.

While eating, they talked about the old movie, from Marvel. 

"I found it weird when old Captain America kisses with young agent Sharon, a cousin of his old lover! " D.va grunted.

"Exactly what point? Falling in love with a cousin of his old lover? Or an old man almost in ninties falling in love with young woman? "  
Lena asked her.

"Both of them! But I found it more awkward about the latter. Although captain looks as thirties, soul of him is ninties.  
How can you have a true communication who is 60 years older than you ? " D.va answered. 

I was being curious about what would Liliana answer for it. It somehow felt similar as the situation I'm currently in right now. 

"But it seemed to me that Captain and Sharon share their feelings well and truly. You cannot always judge people by their age Hana, you know! You always grumbled to me that being young doesn't mean you can't fight well. " Liliana said. 

Good job Lily, go on!!!!!!

"I can understand agent Sharon falling in love with Captain. But I cannot understand Captain loving Sharon. Can it be possible?  
He has every memories of himself and he bitterly knows that he has the mind of 60 years ago." Reinhardt added.

"How about we ask the real super soldier? 76 ? What do you think? " Jesse asked me. He never helps.

I hesitated for a moment. What should I say? 

"It depends on. Who they are...what life they had been through... But I don't like putting any things in 'impossible'. " I murmured. 

I felt Liliana watching me. I hoped it translated my real intention somehow just to her. 

"But you are not Chris Evans.LOL." D.va said and others giggled. 

Hana, such a troublemaker. I HATE her so much.

 

__________________________

*9:00 pm

Other agents are gathering in auditorium in 2nd floor to watch "Captain America" together.  
It seemed the chat in the cafeteria somehow touched off their fun. 

I was alone in room, thinking about myself. Is it that weird ? Am I being that awkward? 

Then I heard voices from outside. It was Liliana and D.va.

"I think you were too mean to Commander a while ago. " Liliana's voice.

"He doesn't mind those jokes. He cracks a joke a lot with us you know. I've taken it a lot too." D.va's voice.

"Really? I haven't seen him making a joke to me. Maybe I am not that close to him so far." Liliana said.

It was because I was acting desperately not to show my feelings... I felt sorry to her. 

"Anyways, I like to see this movie once again. Oh Captain evans there is so hot. " D.va shouted in joy. 

Then go and live with him....

"Our commander is way better than him. I truly thin..... " 

They were moving far away so it was a bit hard to hear what Liliana said clearly.  
But I was sure that she said "Our commander is better."

Oh she makes herself so lovely. How can I not love this lovely girl.  
I already knew that she cares every single person around her,  
and I also knew that she is saying it as a friend, not as a women. 

But still it felt so good.

 

_______________________________

* 2:00 am

Although I became the moring person, It is still hard for me to sleep earlier than this.  
Since I couldn't sleep, I wanted to go outside and take a walk in a night air.

When I was going downstairs, I heard someone moaning.

"Please.. pleaz do not leave..papa... "

The moaning came from Liliana's room. It seems she is having a nightmare.  
And I heard her crying in dreams.

Usually agents lock their door when they are inside, but when I touched the door I found out that she didn't lock the door.  
I felt little guilty about going inside her room when she was sleeping,  
but she seemed really painful in her nightmares so I just wanted to take care for her.

She was moaning still, with some sweats in her forehead, some tears in her eyes.  
"Do noot hit me..I will do better..." she moaned.

My heart ached a lot. I thought she was always bright and sunny like the morning sun.  
But seeing her cry made me to ache. I wonder what happened to her before.

"It's okay ________(y/n) it is okay. Everything is fine and you are such a sweet girl. You are so so loved."  
I whispered to her, running my hand down her hair.

After few minutes, she seemed to get out of her nightmares and began to sleep peacefully.  
Like a baby taking her nap.

I cannot take my eyes off her.  
She looked just like an angel, like a beautiful feather floating this world.  
Radiohead's song CREEP circled in my head. The lyrics were so true. 

I touched her cheeks. It was so soft as I've imagined before. Her warmth made my hand to stick there for a moment.

I didn't want to leave. I wish I was special, and you are so fucking special. That song kept circling in my heart.

And I kissed her forehead. Then I kissed her each cheeks.  
It has been ages since I felt someone's warm face. Oh it is so lovely. I can not control my heart. 

I know it is a bad thing to do, and I know I'm not allowed to do. But I couldn't help as a man.

"Liliana, oh sweet _____(y/n), I love you so much..so so much. Tell me what should I do.." I whispered very quietly.

She was still and sleeping like the sleeping beauty in her cast. No movements, and it made me peaceful but dangerous at the same time.

Then, like the lyrics, and like the song's title, I kissed her lips. I truly am a creep. 

But when my lips reached her soft lips, I felt I can become creep for thousand times more for this.  
Her breath was absolutely sweet and warm, like it was a spell making me to think nothing else. 

I love you, love you. No matter how old I am, no matter what my duty is, I just love you Liliana.  
Heart pounded and the voice of mine kept ringing inside my head.

 

After came back to my room, I felt so guilty. Such a creep. I do not deserve to be her commander. What have I done?

To forget every guiltiness, I went on to bed. And that was the first day I had a wet dream about her.  
In my dreams, I wasn't stealing her kiss. Liliana kissed me back with her sweet and deep eyes looking my eyes, without the visor.  
I hugged her tightly, and I could feel both of our heart pounding. So soft, so lovely, can't bear but to love.

Then I kissed her years, and she moaned shyly but it was so charming. I wished the moment to never end.

While I was kissing her neck, I could feel her vein pounding, and it was the loveliest tiny thing I've ever felt.  
Oh thanks for making my girl so cute like this. I kissed her til her neck became red and I could feel my arousal since a while ago.

IT WAS THEN when I was slowly reaching for her breasts, a voice from outside called me and waked me up.

 

"76!!!!! IT's already 9:30 ! You will gonna miss your breakfast! " Ana was screaming.  
I never hated Ana ever since we've known each other for years. I alwasy liked her.  
But this was the first time I felt bad about her. 

 

I opened my eyes, and I felt terrible. I slept feeling guilty, but is this a dream that a guilty person can have? I'm miserable.  
How can I see her face? I'm such an incompetent commander. 

After I cleaned up some of my messes, I went down to cafeteria hoping not to meet Liliana today.

But the bad things always happen.

"Ohio, commander! "

I heard her voice behind my back.

I calmed myself numerous times in that short period. It's okay,, It's okay.. every men has done this..

"Hola, Lily. Que tal? " I freaked out. I've never called her Lily, and what is this spanish? I felt my face becoming red.  
Thank god for my visor and mask.

"Wow. It is so good to see you saying other than 'good morning' and 'training' in mornings! " She giggled. 

What have I done to such a pure girl like this? 

But I cannot help but relive that she said 'ohio' today.  
It seems her nightmares didn't bother her that much. It seems she doesn't recognize my guilt last night. 

What a relief.

And my day starts.

No one should know my daily routine has become just thinking about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it is my first time writing fanfics in english, I didn't expect any kudos, but thank you so much!!
> 
> If you have any episodes to be in, please feel free to leave comments!  
> I would love to hear them! :)


	5. Fifth

April came to Overwatch headquater. Since most projects begin from the end of April and last until March, April was the most free month of the year to agents.

But not for the candidates who are waiting for their final test, since their tests are only 2 weeks away.

 

"Hey Lily, are you ready for the test? " Bomber asked.

"No, I'm so nervous. What if I make a huge mistake ? What if I get kicked out of here ? I'm gonna cry.." Liliana answered.

"Don't worry. Ana always warns me you've improved so much that you might catch me up even in shooting ! " Bomber encouraged her.

"Nahh, She has never seen me training though. Don't flatter me. " Liliana said.

"No, she said that 76 always speaks highly of your improvement and that he is so passionate about training you. I think Ana and 76 are having a sense of rivalry in training us.  
It's like, "Who is the best trainer in Overwatch?". I think that's why she is even taking me to her vacation to Egypt tomorrow. " Bomber muttered.

"Oh, Ana is also going on her vacation? Seems like everyone is leaving for their vacation! And even you are leaving, I might be the only one left here..so lonely! " Lilana cried.

"No worries. Ana said 76 will be going nowhere. She wondered why 76 isn't leaving even if he doesn't have any projects to do. Maybe he is too old, prefering just to stay home.  
Anyway, I gotta be going. See you next week ! " Bomber giggled and moved away.

 

 

In afternoon's training session, Liliana succeeded in her shooting mission for the first time. 

"Yeah I made it !!!!!!" She yelled. 

Although 76 was trying to hide his emotions, it was also hard for him to hide his smile for this time. She did so well. 

"Good job, Liliana. I knew you could do it. " 76 came to her and stroked her head softly. Everyone has left for their vacation, and only him and her being left made 76 less alerted.

And you know, it's not his first time touching her hair. However, it wasn't for Liliana. It was the first time 76 touching her. It made her blush a little bit.

"Thanks, commander. AH, Why aren't you leaving for vacation? " Liliana changed the subject of conversation to conceal her shyness.

"I don't have any vacation spots in mind. I don't wanna go anywhere. I've traveled enough. Some of those places I saved, some of thoes places I failed to save. " 76 answered, looking somewhat gloomy. 

"Then was it also after the mission when you came to the cafe in Dorado ? " Liliana asked. 

It was their first time to talk about the cafe, and their first encounter, about their curious fate.

"Ah, I thought you forgot what happened there since you haven't mention it until now. Yeah, you are right. That cafe was the only place I periodically visited, and wanted to visit frequently. Rosy was the only person beside Overwatch agents who remembered me and treated me like friend. " 76 answered. 

"Rosy was the sweetest person I've ever met for sure. She was the first one who hired me, a poor orphan and abused child , as a part-timer. I'll be eternally grateful for her.  
She was the first person who truly loved me. I had thought that no one would love me, because even my parents didn't love me abandoned me.  
Then whom on earth would love me? But Rosy did. It's so sad I could not see her anymore. God took her away so early. " Liliana said between her tears.

76 had guessed that she had bad memories of her parents from her nightmares and whispers, but he didn't know it was that much.  
For the first time, he realized that Liliana's brightness and smiles might be some kind of defense mechanism to hide her scars.  
76 was hiding it by his visors and coldness, while she was hiding it in the other way. Still, they were so similar and it made 76's heart to ache.  
He was old enough, but she was still too young to handle it. 

"That's why you left the cafe ? " 76 asked.

"Yes. Have you been there after our first encounter, commander? " Liliana asked him with her eyes open.

"Umm. Yes. As I said, that cafe was my favourite shop BECAUSE OF Rosy. After she passed away, I've never been there." 76 murmured because he was lying. He has been to the cafe after his every mission to Dorado, even after Rosy passed away. Just to check if Liliana has came back or not. Such a liar.

"AH, anyway I haven't mention about our first encounter to you and anyone here because I thought you might not like it. I thought you don't like taliking aroung about yourself.  
But still, I didn't forget. How can I forget you ? " She giggled.

76 stayed in silence. He worried that the image of him is maybe too strict and cold to Liliana's mind. What if she doesn't like me at all? 76 started to worry a lot. 

"By the way, aren't we having any field training? Ana and bomber are in Egypt, I envy them so much! " Lilana broke the silence.

"Ana has always taken her trainees to Egypt in her vacation. She just wants to rationalize herself taking a vacation while the final test is only 2 weeks away.  
I think she just want to have the feeling that she is still caring her trainees. In fact, they just travel around her hometown. " 76 criticized her, half joking.

Liliana lauged a lot. It was her first time laughing at soldier 76's word that much. It made 76 feel proud a bit. She is so pretty and lovely even when laughing.

"Also your hacking skills don't need fiedl trainings. You only need computers. Also, it's my first time to train someone in my charge, I haven't planned that much in detail, sorry".  
76 added.

No one would ever know 76 had made lists of 100 pages containing about Liliana's training. Hope Liliana can hack 76's computer once again.

"No, You are already giving me a lot of help. Always appreciate it. So is this the end of today's session? Then I will head back to the computer lab! " Liliana answered.

"Sure, have a good day." 76 answered, saying to himself 'What am I going to do until tomorrow's training? So boring...'

 

 

The night came. No one was in the headquater except Liliana and Soldier 76. 

When soldier 76 was in his bedroom wondering what would Liliana be doing right now, a knock came from his door. 

"Um I'm so so so extremely sorry commander, but could you help me ? " It was Liliana's voice. 

When he opened his door, he saw Liliana in her shower gown. He was stunned.

"Um.. I'm extremely sorry but I've left my room card in the bathroom. Before taking a shower, I realized I didn't bring the lotion so I went back to my room but forgat brining the room key with me. What should I do sir? " Liliana almost cried. 

Every overwatch agents had their own room keys that can access to their rooms and bathrooms in the same stairs. 

"But Reinhardt manages spare keys, but he is also on vacation. Uh.. I can not think of other ways to get back your keys.." 76 also was abashed.

Since 76 also only has his own room key, he cannot have an access to other rooms but only to his room. 

"Uhh. Okay. Then I think I have to sleep in training rooms. Sorry for bothering you commander, good night. " Lily smiled and tried to get away from 76's room.

"No, but since it is night, training rooms will be cold and also we cannot turn on the heaters until tomorrow moring due to automatic systems.  
April here is still not that warm, as you can see.  
If you stay there every night until Tracer come back to open the bathroom door, you will gonna catch cold or get sick and might not pass the final exam.  
I won't allow it as commander. " 76 caught her and said firmly.

"Then, where should I stay.... ? " Liliana asked.

"I think my bedroom is the only choice, unfortunately. " 76 answered. 

He didn't expect such situation would come, but this time he was serious. He was not making this decision by his personal feelings.  
He had an obligation to keep Liliana safe and care for her to pass the final exam and to become an agent of Overwatch.  
This was the only choice.

"Don't worry. I will stay in couch and you can stay in my bed." 76 added.

"NO NO What are you talking about? If someone has to stay in couch, that must be me! You are my commander, and you should be the one who is going to stay in bed. It's your room. " Liliana almost yelled.

Soldier 76 knew that Liliana will never stay in his bed leaving him in the couch. So he nodded and let her come into his room.

 

His room was always tidy and clean, due to his careful nature. But it was the first time he let anyone come to his room, so he was nervous. 

"Wow, your room is way more larger than mine. Wow the view from window is amazing. Oh, is this you when you were young? With Ana?  
You two look so so great commander! " 

Liliana was already wandering around his room, looking at pictures, finding some books. She looked happy.

"Oh, have you also read by Thomas Hardy? It's one of my favourite books. " She asked.

But Soldier 76 was just looking glimpse of her back, as if he was bewitched, so he didn't hear her well.

"What? Yes. I like that too. " He murmured. In fact, He haven't read the book. He promised himself to read it as soon as possible to talk about it with her. 

"Uh, So you are going to take a shower here? " Since Liliana seemed to ask more about books, he switched their topic, to which he was thinking about from the moment he saw her in shower gown. Actually, he was bewitched to it.

"Can..I .. ? If it's not that bothering you. " Liliana answered.

"I don't care. I heard there is no bath tub in your stairs, is that right? You can take a bath if you want." 76 offered.

"WHAT????? It's been ages since I've taken a bath! Can I? Oh, it's so kind of you. Thanks! " 

Liliana seemed really happy, and it made him happy too.

 

Then she went into the bathroom. Before she went in, 76 pretended he was reading a book, not giving a single glance to her.  
But when she closed the bathroom door, he covered up his books and watched the bathroom door.  
He could hear the sound of dropping waters, and it made him to blush. 

It was too shy, but he dreamed about Liliana taking a shower in his room in his dream last time. He couldn't believe it became real. 

He could also hear her singing, although it's not that clear. 

"You are even good at singing." 76 whispered. 

He felt relief that he made her day joyful like that. After hearing about her family issues in morning, he became somewhat more protective to her.  
He wanted to make her happy, wanted to keep her safe and wanted to make her feel that she is being loved by everyone.  
Of course he would be happier if she can realize 76 loves her more than anyone. 

 

Sounds of water drops halted, and it seemed she is finishing her shower. 76 quickly changed his postured and kept pretending to read a book.

"I've put down my spare pajamas in front of the door. Take it " 76 said loudly.

"Thanks!!" She said and took the pajamas secretely as possible.

Few minutes later, she got out of the bathroom. 

"How do I look Commander? It's a bit large, but still so comfy and soft! Thank you so much! " She said.

76 was eager to watch her, but instead he just kept watching his books saying " Glad you like them."

Then he caught a glimpse of her when she wasn't looking him. Oh my, she looked so cute. How can a person look that lovely even in black pajamas?  
He couldn't help but to imagine himself hugging and cuddling her. It made him blush.

"When are you going to take off your visor commander? I'm still sorry. It feels like I'm disturbing you taking a rest. " Liliana said in couch.

"No worries. I always put my visor on even in my rooms. I put them off just before I go into bed." 76 answered.

"You don't need to hide yourself that throughly Commander. Although It hasn't been a long time since I got to know you, but I'm kinda sure that original you, I mean unhidden you, will be also a wonderful person. You can count me on that. " Liliana said slowly. 

"Thanks" Soldier 76 murmured. He always had a bad habit to answer shortly when he is swayed with feelings.

Liliana was lying down in couch, and put some blankets over her. 

"It feels like I'm in my home, although it has been over 10 years since I left my home. Overwatch agents are second group of people who made me feel I'm being loved. I'm so grateful for that. I'll try my best to become a real agent here! Good night commander! " She said.

 

It already had passed few hours, but 76 couldn't make sleep. He was watching over her beside the couch.  
He couldn't stop but keep stroking her hair with tender touch. He couldn't manage his heart beating so fast like this.  
Every moments, every seconds of her became more lovely and preciouse to him. 

76 wanted to move her to his bed, but he was afraid she might wake up. But at least he wanted to try.  
He slowly lifted her and hugged her in his arms. She really felt like a feather. She was still in her dreams.  
Then 76 moved toward to his bed and put her down. Fortunately she didn't wake up. 

76 then lay down beside her quietly. He closely looked her face, and he kissed her cheeks and then lips. 

Since has done it once before, so he thought one more guilt won't kill him. He just couldn't control himself anymore. 

'I will happily be punished for this when I die. But please, please make Tracer and others arrive here as late as possible.' He prayed.

 

"Good night, ____ (y/n), my girl". 76 kissed her once more and also fall in asleep, promising himself to wake up earlier than her.

 

Liliana, you said you feel you are being loved by overwatch agents. Part of it is right, but part of it is wrong.

You are being so so so loved by your commander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late! I was in midterms, but since it's finshed, I will try to update more quickly!
> 
> Looking fowart to your comments ! Thanks for reading :)


	6. Sixth - Reader's POV

When I woke up that morning, I didn't open my eyes first. I just wanted to stay little more as I was lying on the bed.  
It was one of the most comfortable nights for me. I didn't know why, but it surely was.   
Not just because there was no usual nightmare, but also because some kind of warmth was being delivered. I have never felt that before.

Then I opened my eyes, I realized why I felt something different. Someone was lying beside me, the one that I've never expected even in my dreams.

Commander. He was lying beside me, his body tilted in my way with his visor off.   
What is going on right now ? Actually, Why am I in his bed? Last night I slept in his couch...

Since I just woke up from sleep, It was hard for me to think clearly about this situation. But still I needed to clarify all possibilities.  
Did I climb up to his bed ? No, I don't walk in my sleep. When I was in dormitory, I won renown as 'deep- sleeper'. I never woke up until my alarm rings.

Did someone else enter this room and bring me up to commander's bed? No, it can't be possible. No one can enter this room without the card.   
Only commander has it.

Then the only remaining possibility is....  
Did Commander bring me up to his bed ? 

But.. Why? 

 

When I reached the point, commander was tossing and turning beside me. If I stand up first, I thought things will go much strange.   
So instead, I decided to pretend sleeping. I closed my eyes, but kept thinking about what was going on.

 

Few minutes later, I heard commander waking up. He stretched himself with a yawn.   
Then I felt him looking over me. I desperately hoped that he can't recognize my awakeness. I closed my eyes more tightly.

 

Then, the least thing I expected to happen in this world just happened.   
Commander stroked my hair softly and I felt his lips kissing my left cheek in tender motion. And then he even kissed my right cheek.   
My heart started to burn and I didn't know what to do. I was worried that commander might notice my heartbeat because it was so fast.

"Have some more sleep, my little _______(y/n)." I heard him whispering and he hugged me in his arms and stood up.   
Then he brought me to his couch. Now everything became clear. He brought me to his bed. And he is concealing it. 

 

He kissed me, and he called me his little girl, in the sweetest voice I've ever heard from him.  
What would this mean? It can mean only one thing - He likes you, or loves you.

It gave me an immediate headache. What should I do ? What made this happen ? Numbers of questions floated my mind.  
But for right now, I needed to wake up and pretend as nothing happened. I cannot keep lying here like this forever.  
Be calm _________(y/n), be calm. 

 

 

"Good morning, commander! " I opened my eyes as soons as I heard him coming out from the bathroom.

While smiling as best as I can, I saw him in his shower gown. Oh, I was too fast and hasty. It made both of us to look other ways.

"Um, good morning Liliana. But could you look back just for a second until I finish changing my clothes ?" He asked in his normal voice.

"I'm terribly sorry sir. " I answered. As I was wacthing the walls, I thought back of his figure one minute ago.  
It was the second time I got to see him in other clothes than uniforms. The first time was in the Cafe in Dorado.

Commander never looked like in fifties. At the cafe, I thought he was in thirties.   
His body was so well built, actually sexy enough and his voice was adding more points to him. 

But it was the first time I got to see his eyes without his visor. He had blue eyes, it was really pure blue color. But it had some sorrows inside it.   
Now I saw Jack Morrison, for the first time.  
Maybe that's why he always puts his visor on. It made me feel a little sad.

"Now you can look back. " As commander said, I turned back and I saw Commander Soldier 76 again, not Jack Morrison. 

 

 

"I 'm going to practice my hacking in the lab sir. See you in lunch! "  
After finishing breakfast with him, I quickly came down to the lab. I needed some time to think alone.

Tracer will be coming tomorrow, so until then I have to stay here with him only. Uhh, What should I do?

How can't I notice him liking me? I majored in behaviour psychology! At least I should have felt a little doubt about it before!  
I needed to justify the reasons. If I even fail in grasping someone who likes me, that means I'm a terrible profiler. 

'Love and sneeze are the hardest thing to conceal' is the famous proverb in our world. I should have noticed.  
But why couldn't I ?

 

After hours of contemplation, I've found out few minor and trivial reasons. 

1\. I almost respected him as my role model. The only one role model that I look up to. Those deification has made me hard to look him objectively.

2\. Commander has always put his visor on. Eyes are the most important means to look or guess someone's thought. Visor made it hard.

and the last reason, which was the saddest thing to admit.

3\. I've never been truly loved by someone else, even by my parents. Just learnt it from textbooks, not by real person. That's why I didn't recognize every single love from him.

 

As I reached to this point, I was able to look past things more objectively and in detail.

-Whenever I finished my morning workouts, I ran into commander in second floor, every single day. He said different reasons about why he is in that floor every day. That now seems weird.

-Sometimes orientation classes were too hard for me and it made me to do extra training alone in labs or gyms. Whenever I was training alone,  
somehow commander knew it and came to the room and encouraged me. He was still in his cold voice, but he told me about times when he was new trainee, how he suffered from the pain of the first mission...etc. It consoled me so much and made me to respect him much more as my commander.   
But how he could always know I was having detention? Maybe he had been watching over everything.

-Commander seemed particularly interesting about my relationship with Jesse. When training, he often told me Jesse's past girlfriends and how Jesse was mean to them, all of a sudden. Ah, now I see why Jesse always failed to go out movie with me. I sometimes told commander about my future plans to go out movie with Jesse, and when the day comes Jesse always got extra mission to solve so he couldn't make it. So I always went there with Hana or Lena. 

Why didn't I see it before ? 

 

Anyway, the past is the past, and now I have to see the future. What should I do? How should I react? 

I first needed to ask what my feelings are. I liked him, for sure. No one wouldn't like him, as your commander.  
But as Jack Morrison? I am not sure. Because I barely know about a man named Jack Morrsion.  
Never heard about his past in deep, never saw his eyes clearly for long time, never had a talk about each other enough.

Also, I am afraid of losing someone I love. I loved my dad and mom, but they never gave the love back to me. They just left me.   
From childhood, I got to belive that love never comes back. Actually, they came back. But not as a form of love, but as a form of abuse and abandonment.

From then, I start to brainwash myself not to love or care someone deeply. Because I was already too much vulnerable and afraid of being abandoned.   
Instead, I cared about people around me just to the extent I can manage. Just to the extent I feel safe.

But some people made it hard. Rosy was the first one. I gave her all my heart and she cared me back.   
She was the first person who showed me that the world is still full of love. But she soon passed away.   
It made my heart broken. I realized then once more. 

Loving someone hurts. 

If I hadn't loved Rosy, I wouldn't be feeling this much agony. If I hadn't cared for Rosy, I wouldn't be crying this much.  
So after her death, I closed my heart once more tightly.

 

But some people still made it hard.   
When I first came to the Overwatch headquaters, Hana and Lena always came to my room in nights and chatted about themselves.   
Eventhough I didn't tell about myself, they chatted about themselves, about their country, and colleagues.   
They reminded me of myself with Rosy. I was also that chatty and cheerful enough like them.   
They also gave me the belief that they won't be leaving me. Somehow they gave me the feeling that we will gonna be together forever.  
And it opened my heart. 

But the hardest one was Commander.  
When I hacked his computer for the entrance exam, and discovered his pain, I could no longer act as the only person who got wounded by the world.  
His pain was much deeper and bigger than mine. But he was living strong and indurately.   
He inspired me and made me shameful at the same time.  
How can I be depressed in front of him with just mere scar of mine?   
He completely opened my heart and made me love him, as my commander. 

As you can see, commander means a lot to me. He is one of the biggest reasons I am standing as 'cheerful Liliana'.   
He is one of the biggest reasons I am struggling hard to become an agent, to make my life more valuable for the world.

But What if he leaves me? What would happen if I love him back, the man Jack Morrsion ?   
I know all love can not last forever. Love changes. That's why my parents finally got divorced.   
What if Jack Morrison's love also changes ? What should I do ?

I am already too afraid of everything, even before starting to love someone. I am such a coward in loving.   
But please understand me, this is what my life has given me until today. 

 

Okay, I see. I just want to keep the situation like this. I don't want to change or lose anything.   
Since commander is also trying to hide his feelings toward me, I am also going to act as normal, as if I don't know anything. 

 

I think this is the best solution I can have. 

If things go lucky, I might get to know Jack Morrison better, and might start to love him.   
If things go luckier, he will keep loving me back and we will somehow have an ending of happily ever after.

If things go unlucky, 76's love toward me will naturally get cold, and I will just stay like this. Nothing serious happens.   
No things to get unluckier.

That's how I made up my mind. 

 

 

 

As dinner time came, I went to commander's office room.   
Since I have made up my mind like that before, I still couldn't restrain my desires hard. 

I am only in twenties, and feeling of being loved made me flutter. I wanted to know about Jack Morrison more. 

"Um, commander? Can I ask you a favor ? Since I'm the only one who didn't go on a vacation, I desperately want to see a movie tonight." I begged.

I tried to see his eyes with earnest eyes. I wanted to have a moment with him outside the headquaters. 

"If I allow you to do so, are you sure you can pass your final test ? " Commander asked me.

"Oh sure!!!!!!!! Thanks sir!!!!!!!!" I yelled. 

"All right, you can go out. " He answered.

"What ? Aren't you going out with me ? But I've never watched the movie alone! I don't wanna be that vulnerable! " I cried.

"But I also have never been to the cinemas Liliana. I don't prefer going to crowded places. " Commander answered, but he looked fluctuating. 

I stood close to him and begged him slightly holding his arms. "Please.. commander.. please ..." I shaked his arms. 

"All right, as a ritual to wish for your final test. Only this time. Let's go out."

 

 

Since Liliana's door was locked, she couldn't change her clothes so she just put on her coat over and waited for 76.  
But in 76's room, a great fuss was happening.   
He was busy finding the most appropriate outfits, while combing his hair. Also he was busy googling for 'How to act nice in cinemas'. 

No one could imagine how happy yet nervous our Soldier 76 is feeling. He hoped sometimes life can give him events like these, even once in a year.

 

But no one knew that this was the last 'happy event' he could have with Liliana in life.  
No one knew that this is their first encounter with the dark mist.


	7. 7 - The dark mist

As 76 googled before, He first headed straight to the machine and reserved seats. Then he asked Liliana.

"Do you want to have popcorns? " 

"Of course! I will treat you ! Coke for you ?" Liliana asked.

"Yes." 76 answered. He couldn't even remember his last visit to cinemas. Other agents had asked him to go together, but he refused until now.

However, he couldn't refuse Liliana's favor. Actually, he liked it. 

He liked the fact that they are together in some place outside the headquaters, and also the fact that they are doing somthing similar to 'date'.

He watched over Liliana getting some popcorn. She seemed so soft and lovely like every single popcorns.   
Then 76 walked to Liliana and helped her getting drinks. He hold two drinks and Liliana hold popcorn.

He wondered how others would see them. Daddy and daugther? Or Lovers ?   
He secretely hoped the latter one. 

 

 

"Isn't it Soldier 76 ? " Slender woman with slightly blue skin asked to the man beside him.

Then the man with dark mask gave his glance to the couple. Small and young girl was holding popcorn and the man next to her is...

"Yes he is." He shortly answered. 

Jack Morrsion. Jack Morrison was the least person in the world he would expect to see in the cinemas.   
It was even more suprising he was here dating someone. Jack Morrison he knew was not interested in dating someone or going to crowded places. 

"Interesting...." The man kept looking 76 and Liliana in detail. 

They were close each other, but they were not holding hands. They looked intimate, but she looked too younger than 76.   
It seemed they are dating, but it didn't seem they are couples. 

The man typically focused his gaze on girl. She seemed in twenties, and she had brown hair tied in ponytails.   
The man knew almost every single agents in Overwatch, but he couldn't recognize her face yet.   
She even didn't have single scars on her face. It meant that she is not an overwatch agent. 

But inside her coat, the man saw Overwatch uniforms.

"Hey widowmaker, I guess the girl is the newly recruited agent. But what are they doing here right now? " The man asked to the woman next to him. 

They didn't seem like exploring or investigating this area for the Overwatch matters like himself and Widowmaker was.   
The man and widowmaker was pre-inspecting this area for the later missions that Talon was planning. 

"Of course, Dating, can't you see ? The most useless activities in the world. " Widowmaker cynically answered.

"But my old-moral-friend would never date his fellow agent. I know him for that sure. What's their relationship.." The man blurred. 

"Then we can find out easily. What do you hesitate ? "Widowmaker answered.

Then she suddenly moved to the higher place using her grappling hook, and started watching over them. 

When she saw 76 moving back to the vendor to get some straws, she threw her venom mine to Liliana quickly and hid.

 

Purple venom exploded, delivering poison gas to Liliana.   
76 was war veteran for sure, so when he heard the venom mine landing, he turned back quickly and ran to Liliana.  
He hugged her in his arms as quickly as possible, but still it was late. Also, Liliana wasn't used to such venom gas, which made her faint out faster.

76 panicked, but since he had these moments numerously before, he knew exactly what he had to do.  
He quickly checked the serial number of gas. Luckily, it was not that serious one. She will be waking up in hours. 76 gave a sigh of relief.

Then he quickly looked around to find the suspect. It was Talon's venom mine. But he couldn't find them. 

Since he didn't bring any weapons, he and Liliana might be exposed to greater danger. So he decided to go back to the headquater quickly.   
He hugged her in his arms, and quickly ran away.

 

"What do you think, Reaper ? " Widowmaker asked to the man. 

Reaper was watching over everything beind his mask. 76 might seemed calm to other people, but Reaper knew his old friend too much.  
He captured 76's hands trembling slightly. 

Also, 76 and Reaper were taught before that when some unexpected attacks occur when not weaponed,  
the first thing they need to is to escape to safer place and get grasp of situation. 

They were not taught to run straightfoward to attacked person, even if he or she is their colleague.   
But 76 did. He ran right away when Liliana got attacked, without his weapons being ready.   
Reaper and 76 were in many wars together, and Reaper had never seen his friend disobeying the guidelines. But today he did. 

It meant something different. It meant something special. 

The girl means something to 76. My poor old friend seemed to finally got trapped into love, maybe for the first time in his life. 

"Things are going to be much more interesting. Gotta get more information about the girl." 

Reaper mocked cynically and turned into the black mist, leaving the cinema with Widowmaker. 

 

 

When 76 and Liliana arrived to the headquater, 76 laid her down to his bed and carefully looked her face. 

Luckily the venom was the weakest one, so she will be waking up in hours. But 76 couldn't calm down his heart easily. 

He saw his colleagues dying or suffering a lot of times. Each of them felt heartbreaking, but today was the biggest. 

His mind kept reminding the moment he saw Liliana falling to the ground, and it felt terrible. 

Although he knew she will be waking up soon, it didn't matter. How can someone harm his girl in front of him ?

 

Why Talon suddenly attacked her ? Do they already know that she is our newly recruited agent? But she hasn't even pass the final exam yet. 

Then he became worried about his futures. Liliana's going to be their agent, and it means that she is going to do missions. 

Missions were not games. Every agents have been injured slightly or seriously, and even some of them lose their lives. 

How can he watch her getting injured? He didn't want to imagine her getting even tiny little scars. What if she dies? He couldn't think of it anymore.

But he is her commander. Not her commander only, but overall commander of the Overwatch. It was his job to designate missions to his agents. 

 

"But, Will I be able to do it ?" He whispered to himself. 

Feeling like this, he just wanted Liliana to become his secretary and stay safely. So that he could protect her easily. 

But she had her dreams, and her skills were too valuable to waste. He could not force her to abandon her dreams just because of him.

 

"What should I do ? " He took his visor of and kept watchig her face. 

He already knew that he has reached the limits of concealing his feelings.   
Now Jack Morrison's feelings toward her kept invading the area of the Commander Soldier 76. He disobeyed the guidlines before in cinemas.

"Who cares. " 76 murmured. It didn't matter anymore right now. All he wanted to do was just to see Liliana's brown eyes. 

 

Few hours later, Liliana opend her eyes. She saw 76 kneeling down beside her in the bed. 

"Commander..? " she asked.

76 busily woke up from his light sleep and looked her eyes.  
When he checked her eyes, he hugged her so quickly that Liliana couldn't even finish her words.

 

"Don't worry. Nothing's gonna happen from now on. I will not let anything happen to you anymore. I promise I promise." 76 said.

It was the first time for Liliana to watch her commander speaking that fastly.   
At the same time, she could feel his heart beating fast also. 

'He really loves me. Not just as commander, but as a man. He cares of me.' Liliana thought.  
Then she also felt her heart beating faster. But she was still afraid.

 

After 76 let her go from his hug, he looked her eyes closely. He seemed that he almost forgot about his visors.

His blue eyes were full of worries. Liliana could catch it. He loves her, so much. 

 

When Liliana's brown eyes looked his eyes back, 76 then noticed that he wasn't wearing his visors.  
But he almost gave up in hiding it anymore. He showed his feelings toward her right now. He cannot go back. 

He carefully lookd for her reactions. She seemed so confused. Suddenly 76 felt sorry for her.   
She just woke up from venom gases, and then she has to confront the situation that his way to old commander loving her.   
He felt himself incorrigible. Maybe he needs to stand back a little bit and give her time. 

 

"Watching my fellow agents suffering makes me painful. " 76 told her putting his visors on. 

"I'm sorry..but could you tell me exactly what happened ? " Liliana answered.

"Not for right now. I'll find out about it from now on.  
All you need to do is to take some rest right now. If you don't take care of it immediately, it will also remain as your nigthmares.  
I don't want you to have another nightmare to suffer. I will report today's case in my office room. " 76 added and went out from the room.

 

Liliana was left alone in 76's room, in his bed.   
She had so many questions to solve, but she couldn't do any of it. She was so tired today.

So she just tries to get sleep for right now. As 76 said, she doesn't want one more nightmare episode to be added.

 

'Wait, How does commander knows about my daily nightmares ? I didn't have them yesterday when we were in the same room.'

"Maybe he has been watching over me suffering from them in my room. Since then he cared for me.." she murmured. 

Liliana wasn't quite sure how to handle this enormous love from the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Reaper came out! 
> 
> Thanks for your comments and kudos! :) It makes my day!


End file.
